1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly pertains to a new folding chair with fishing accessories for providing several comfort enhancing features to make fishing more enjoyable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, chairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,291; 3,077,327; 3,128,137; 4,103,965; 4,835,896; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,261.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new folding chair with fishing accessories. The inventive device includes a seat portion with front and back ends, a pair of sides extending between the ends, and upper and lower surfaces. A backrest portion extends upwardly from the back end of the seat portion. A pair of legs are pivotally coupled to opposite sides of the seat portion towards the front end of the seat portion. Another pair of legs are pivotally coupled to opposite sides of the backrest portion towards a lower end of the backrest portion. A pair of armrests are pivotally coupled to opposite sides of the backrest portion and extend forwardly therefrom. Upper ends of the legs are pivotally coupled to the armrests. The seat portion, the backrest portion, and the legs are positionable between a deployed position and a folded position. The seat portion and the backrest portion are oriented generally perpendicular each other when in the deployed position. The seat portion, backrest portion, and legs are oriented generally parallel each other when in the folded position.
In these respects, the folding chair with fishing accessories according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing several comfort enhancing features to make fishing more enjoyable.